Dis, quand je mourrais
by Tisama
Summary: OS. Dis-moi Steve... Que feras-tu lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde ?


**Titre :** Dis... quand je mourrais...  
 **Pairing :** Steve Rogers-Captain America/ Tony Stark-Iron Man  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Disclamer :** Marvel est l'heureux propriétaire de ces deux merveilles, les extraits appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, cités en bas du chapitre.  
 **Genres :** Romance/Hurt-Conform  
 **Résumé :** Dis-moi Steve... Que feras-tu lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde ?

 **Note musicale :** J'ai écris ce texte sur la chanson « The Regret » de Lyriel, que j'aime beaucoup. Cependant, le texte est plus en accord avec la chanson « Savin' me » du groupe Nickelback. Donc quitte à choisir je vous conseille cette dernière. Mais si vous aimez pas la musique, vous pouvez faire sans, elle n'a pas de grand impact sur le texte.

* * *

 **Dis... Quand je mourrais...**

Quand je mourrais, comment vivras-tu ?

Tes résultats de santé sont excellents. Tu as la capacité de vivre encore deux vies et moi plus que la moitié d'une.

Dis-moi, Captain, quand je mourrais, me pleureras-tu ?

Tu es beau, resplendissant. Tu as tellement d'énergie à revendre quand je sens la mienne s'envoler à chaque souffle.

Dis-moi, Steve, quand je serais mourant, agonisant, m'aimeras-tu encore ?

Je ne sais pas comment te le demander, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je voudrais te laisser, partir pour ne plus être celui qui te ferra souffrir. J'aimerais te dire, que j'ai trouvé comment rester avec toi plus longtemps, mais _le Temps est un joueur avide qui gagne sans tricher à tous coups !_ (1)

Steve, mon Steve... à quel point te manquerais-je ?

Toi si parfait, mon ange bleu, mon soldat, ma vie, mon amour, ma renaissance, mon protecteur, mon soleil. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi de mon plein gré ?

Je suis Tony Stark, le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Je suis Iron Man. Je suis un mort qui marche.

Tu es si loin de moi, parti je ne sais où pour ce crétin de Fury. Je le hais tellement de t'enlever à moi si souvent alors que nous avons si peu de temps devant nous. Je veux te garder pour moi, que tu sois un héros pour ma seule personne. J'aimerais être le seul que tu sauves de la mort. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion... Tu es un surhomme pas un dieu... Mais je t'aime quand même.

Je regarde un échantillon de ton sang... Ton ADN est partout ici, sous toutes ses formes. J'aimerais tant reproduire le sérum pour partager ta force... ça bien-sûr, tu ne le sais pas... Tu crois que je veux juste trouver un antidote à certaines maladies, comme je te l'ai affirmé. Ce que je te cache, c'est que je veux lutter contre le pire de mes démons : ma mort.

Si je parviens à transférer mon esprit dans un autre corps, compterais-je toujours autant à tes yeux. Si je deviens la créature de Frankenstein avec l'esprit de Frankenstein, auras-tu toujours de l'affection, du désir pour moi ?

Pourquoi ça devait être toi ? Les rides autour de mes yeux se creusent mais tes fossettes, elles, continuent d'apparaître quand tu me regardes. Quand nos yeux se croisent, les tiens me crient « Tu me rends heureux » et ta bouche me chuchote « Je t'aime », de ta voix si douce.

Steve reviens... Sans toi, je ne suis qu'un cadavre qui pense. Un cadavre qui meurt de froid sans tes bras pour me réchauffer.

Ton odeur familière s'engouffre dans mes narines et je suis rapidement englobé par ta tendresse. Tes lèvres se posent délicatement sur mon cou.

« Bonjour, amour... »

Je frissonne à tes mots.

« Hey, Big Guy... »

J'aimerais te dire plus, mais là je peux pas. Ma gorge est nouée. J'ai peur.

Tu le ressens et fronce les sourcils, ton front se raidit contre ma peau. Tu me retourne et m'oblige à te regarder. Je fais face à ton visage éclatant de jeunesse et je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher pour vérifier qu'il est réel.

« Tony, il y a un problème ?

-Quand je mourrais, comment vivras-tu ? »

Voilà, c'est demandé... C'était si simple... À voir ta tête pas tant que ça...

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

-Si... D'ici vingt ans, je ne serais plus opérationnel, d'ici quarante ans, j'aurais besoin de couches-culottes et je ne sais même pas si je serais encore vivant d'ici là...

-Tony ! »

Tu es fâché. Tes yeux brillent. Tu es fâché et tu es triste.

« J'ai encore mis ma vie en danger aujourd'hui, commences-tu. Natasha a une épaule perforée et regarde mon bras, bien que j'ai commencé à cicatriser, il pissait le sang tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas à l'abri de la mort. Tu n'as pas à te dire que tu mourras avant moi, je suis tout aussi vulnérable que toi. Je ne suis qu'un homme, pas un dieu. »

Tu fermes les yeux. Une larme t'échappe.

« Je ne veux pas penser à ta mort. Je ne veux pas savoir qui de nous deux tombera le premier. Je veux juste m'acquitter de ma mission jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi.

-Mais après...

-Si tu meurs, alors je ferrais en sorte que tes inventions merveilleuses survivent, que nos idées soient à tout jamais des valeurs et que tu restes le génial héros que tant d'enfants adorent. Même si tu disparaît Tony, je ferais tout pour que tes pensées demeurent.

-Tu pleureras ?

-Certainement beaucoup... Regarde comme je suis à l'idée de te perdre. Allez le génie, arrête de poser des questions stupides. J'ai eu une journée difficile et je veux profiter de toi... »

J'essuie l'eau qui dévale tes joues et t'embrasse. Je m'enivre du goût exquis de ta bouche. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu me soulève et attache mes jambes autour de ta taille. Je m'accroche à ton cou pour plus de maintient. Tu est un roc et moi de la mousse. J'enfouis mon nez dans ton cou pour me repaître de ton odeur. Je l'adore tellement...

Soudain j'entends ta voix dans le creux de mon oreille...

« Ce soir, Tony, je vais te faire l'amour. Ce soir, je te promets que tu seras immortel. Ce soir tu seras un dieu. »

Je souris. Rends-moi immortel, mon soldat. Fais de moi ton dieu et tout ce qui te chanteras. Après tout entre tes bras, je ne suis qu'un mortel avec ses désirs bestiaux.

 _Si c'est vaincu et captif, que la félicité m'attends, point de merveille alors que, seul et nu, je reste prisonnier d'un chevalier armé_.

* * *

(1)Baudelaire in « _L'horloge_ », Poème LXXXV, Les Fleurs du Mal.

(2) Michel-Ange in « _Sonnet à Tommaso Cavalieri_ », Poème XLII,  Poèmes (traduction de Pierre Leyris)

* * *

 _Une review = une auteur heureuse et motivée._

 _Deux reviews = une auteur doublement heureuse et motivée  
Et ainsi de suite..._

 _Alors hésitez pas à en laisser si l'envie vous en prend. Je publierais davantage d'OS sur ce couple, et peut-être à la longue une fic à chapitres ! Bises !_


End file.
